The present invention relates to indan derivatives, more particularly, novel indan derivatives which are excellent in a weeding activity.
In recent years, many herbicides have been developed and have contributed to the labor-saving of farming and the improvement of productivity. However, it is hard to say that the herbicides are satisfactory in respect of a weeding effect and safety in practical use. Thus, further improved herbicides have been desired.
The present inventors eagerly studied and researched for development of chemicals which are excellent in a weeding effect, to find out novel indan derivatives bearing specific substituents showing a nigher weeding effect, and arrived at the present invention.